Sonic and the Curse of the Pumpkin (Halloween Special)
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: When a Cursed Pumpkin finds its way onto Eggman's head and kidnaps Sonic's friends, Sonic, Tails, Sticks, Rouge and two special guests head to Halloween Zone to get them back. An Oneshot Halloween Special. Happy Halloween everyone!


Sonic and the Curse of the Pumpkin (Halloween Special)

 **Hiya everyone! Now, I'm not a big fan of Halloween nor do I celebrate it. But I thought that it would be nice to do a Halloween Special. I couldn't decide whether to do a ghost story or just make it Halloween themed. I went with Sonic and a Halloween theme. But there are no spooky villains aside from Mephiles. So I went with a crossover. I'm pretty sure you can guess who it's with from the details under the summery but if you don't know, you'll work it out eventually. Also, I would have had it up on Halloween but I took a break at 3:30-ish… and I never went back. Oops. Anyway let's start!**

The field was brightly illuminated by the full moon. In the distance, you could see a small village lit up brightly for the excited little Trick-or-Treaters. It was Halloween and everything was spooky. Little children ran around to each house, collecting lollies and tricking those who said trick. The village was full of laughter and screams that could be heard all around. But there was one figure that groaned at their antics. A young woman stood on a Cliffside, watching them. She had long white hair with purple on the end of it and a little bit on her fringe, a purple dress and black leggings. She also had a funny looking bag. She sighed.

"Can you believe this is what they call scary? It sickens me."

"…"

"I know! What do you say we give them something to be scared of?"

"…"

"I thought you'd agree with me."

She looked around for something before spotting the perfect subject. A lone pumpkin was sitting near the cliff, under a tree. She swayed over to it and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were neon pink. The pumpkin was lifted up off the ground and the pink magic swirled around it. It went inside it and carved out eyes, a nose and a creepy smile. The woman laughed.

"This is perfect. All I need to do now is put it on someone's head."

She looked around while holding it above her head. As she looked around, the pumpkin began to cackle. This gave her the shivers.

"Geez. I didn't expect it to get really creepy."

"…"

"Shut up! You probably couldn't do any better!" She was still looking around when she spotted someone who wasn't the ideal person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Shit! _He's_ here!"

"…"

"You know exactly who it is! I can't use this now or he'll ruin it.

"…"

I don't know! I can't take the power out of it. It has to go on someone's head or it'll release its power, making everyone in a five hundred meter radius mindless pumpkin people! I only wanted to scare the town's people!"

"…"

"Send it to another universe? Wreak havoc there? Not a bad idea. Better than dealing with him."

Holding the cursed pumpkin with one hand, she used her free hand to cast a spell, opening a portal. She threw the pumpkin into the portal and closed it. She wiped her brow.

"Phew. That was close. Let's get out of here and control whoever it landed on from a distance.

"…"

In the town, a creamy purple human-like alien nudged the boy.

"I do not think that was natural."

"Relax. It's Halloween. The town's people probably have something "Spooky" up there."

"If you say so."

…

"… _And with that, the ghost of the dragon haunts the very mines in Sandopolis. It is said that on a full moon, you can hear the roar of the dragon echoing around. So beware when you traverse the mines at night!"_

"Some story Blue. Got any more?"

Sonic laughed.

"I got plenty Rouge! But why don't we see it anyone else has got one. I've already told you two."

Sonic and his friends were sitting around a fire out on the runway of Tails' lab in Mystic Ruins. He had organized a Halloween Party for Halloween night. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, The Chaotix, Silver, Blaze and Cream were either cooking marshmallows, showing off their costumes, listening to Sonic or in Charmy's case, stuffing his face at the table that was once loaded with food. Tails turned to Knuckles.

"You've been all over the place Knuckles, surly you've seen a ghost or something scary before. Tell us one of your tales." Knuckles grinned.

"Eh. I've got numerous. I'm just curious as to why Sticks didn't show up."

"Maybe she was taken by a Banshee."

"Charmy!" Charmy laughed at Cream.

"I was kidding. She's probably preparing for doomsday. She'll be fine." Amy sighed.

"I hope you're right." Silver stood up.

"I've got a spooky story from the future! Want to hear it?" Shadow scoffed.

"If it's that one about the doll, I swear…"

"No no! This one's about a killer plant…"

"Little Shop of Horrors."

"What? No! Shut up. Anyway…"

Before he could start, a bush began to rustle. Silver jumped three feet into the air.

"AHHH! A monster!" The bush rustled more as everyone got into a fighting stance. Finally, a badger jumped out.

"Cursed Pumpkins! They're coming!" Everyone jumped before relaxing knowing that it was Sticks.

"Sticks! Don't scare us like that."

"But it's true! Cursed Pumpkins are coming!" Blaze sighed.

"There is no threat. I don't see anything wrong here…"

She was wrong. Explosions went off around them. Shadow's top hat flew over the edge of the cliff as he used his cape to keep the dust out of his mouth. He glared at the source of the explosions. Above them was a big robot that looked a lot like Omega, just purple and green. Also it had a Jack-o-Lantern for a face. It landed at the end of the runway and glared at them. Sticks gave Blaze a bored look.

"Told you." Sonic walked forward and threw his burnt cape and staff to the ground.

"I'm guessing you're one of Eggman's Robots, right?" The robot beeped. Sonic grinned.

"I guess I'll have to kick you all the way back to his island then." He spun his arm around. "Give him my regards."

"No need. I am right here." Sonic glanced to the side of the robot and saw the familiar Eggmobile fly up next to it. Sonic rubbed his eyes and blinked, then burst out laughing. It was Eggman, just with a Jack-o-Lantern on his head. It even had a moustache carved onto it. Sonic slowed down his laughing and got up. He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Nice to see you got into the Halloween spirit Eggman. I love the twin voices too" Eggman glared.

"I am not Eggman!" The robot fired a rocket at him. Sonic wasn't laughing now. He bolted to the left just in time. Eggman growled.

"I am Jack-o…" He paused and held his head. Sonic gave a querying look. After a few moments he shook his head.

"I am Jack-o-Egg. I will destroy you!" Eggman pointed a finger and the barrage of rockets started again. Sonic dodged left and right, barely dodging each hit. He came to a complete stop when he heard a scream. He turned around just in time to see several smaller robots teleporting away with his friends.

"Hey! Not cool!" Eggman laughed.

"Farewell Hedgehog. Until we meet again…" Sonic turned back to Eggman, only to be blown away by an explosion. Sonic struggled to get up as Eggman flew over him and headed inland. Sonic growled. A shadow came over him as the robot loomed over him. Sonic got up with a struggle before looking at it in the eyes.

"Take your best shot."

"Sonic!"

There was the sound of a laser gun and the robot stumbled back. Sonic looked to his right and saw Tails running up to him. He grinned.

"Don't think I'd let you have all the fun." Sonic smirked weakly.

"How'd you escape?"

"We destroyed the bots' before they grabbed us."

"We?" A boomerang flew pasted Sonic's ear and struck the robot before it fired a rocket. The rocket flew in a bunch of circles before exploding in the air. Sticks stood on Sonic's left side.

"I told you Cursed Pumpkins were coming but did you listen? Noooo. No one listens to Sticks because she's "Crazy." Sonic sweat-dropped.

"No. You were just screaming Cursed Pumpkin and Eggman attacked before we had the chance to comprehend what you were saying."

"Ladies, Please. Stop fighting." Rouge flew out of nowhere and screw kicked the robot. It went flying and stopped just before the edge. Rouge dusted off her orange and purple dress and adjusted her witch hat. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"You too Rouge? How'd you escape?"

"Hey. A woman's gotta have her own secrets you know."

"Well this thing doesn't even have a scratch on it so we need to think of something fast!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic, Sticks and Rouge looked to the robot that had gotten up and was preparing another attack.

"Uh oh. Duck!"

They didn't need to.

A green portal opened up next to them and an energy wave that sounded like a howl, blasted through it. The rockets shook for a moment before blowing up. A grey wolf in a green body suit with black shoulders (Minus the sleeves.) jumped out. It also had green sweatbands on its wrists and a green and black collar. On the collar was a badge of some sort with a green hourglass symbol. It howled at the full moon before charging at the robot. Sonic looked to Tails.

"I like the way you summoned the werewolf to battle for us." Tails shook his head.

"I didn't do it." Sticks gasped.

"It must be an alien monster from outer space! We have to stop it!" She tried to run for it before Rouge grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Hold up. It's tearing down the robot for us. Let it do that and then you can tear it up." Sonic face-palmed

A tall creamy purple creature in blue armor stepped out of the portal armed with a gun. He sighed when he saw the werewolf tearing up the robot.

"Ben. You need to stop fighting and ask questions first. That could have been a peaceful robot." Tails jumped when the werewolf spoke back.

"Does shooting missiles at those creatures count as "Peaceful" on your planet? And also, the earth phrase is "Shoot first, ask questions later." The werewolf retorted, pointing to Sonic and his friends. The purple creature turned to them and knelt down to their eye level.

"Hello there. I am Rook Blonko and I am a Plumber. We will take the situation from here." Sonic held a blank stare.

"We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves thank you very much. And tell your werewolf pal that I have my eye on him." Sonic shoved Sticks away.

"Sorry. She's a little jumpy. I'm Sonic. He's Tails, she's Rouge and the nut is Sticks."

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the assist. We weren't sure how long we could have held him off." Rook smiled.

"Any time."

"Any time is right Rook. Any time as in now!" The werewolf was wrestling with the robot and had it really close to the edge. Rook nodded.

"One moment." He turned around and grabbed his gun off his back. It transformed into a bow and he let the plasma arrow fly. The werewolf got out of the way just in time as the arrow hit the center of its chest and short-circuited. It stood there for a moment before toppling over backward into the sea. It made a lovely splash. The werewolf sighed with relief. He felt something kick his leg. He turned around to see the orange badger attacking him.

"Take this! And this! Raaa!" Rouge looked to her hand to see that Sticks had squirmed out of her shirt and had gotten away from her. She sighed. The werewolf picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"Well. You're a feisty one. Go put a shirt on." He put her down and pushed her back to Sonic. Sticks mumbled something under her breath. Rouge glared at her. Sonic walked over to the werewolf, having recovered from the blast.

"Thanks for the help… Ben was it?" The werewolf nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Ben Tennyson. Hero of Bellwood." Rook piped up.

"Ben. I do not think we are in Bellwood anymore."

"Did you get that out of a movie?"

"Maybe."

"You know… Ben Tennyson doesn't seem to suit you. I mean, you're a werewolf."

There was a chime and a green flash and the werewolf changed into a boy with brown hair, green eyes, a black T-shirt with a green stripe down the middle and the number 10 on his chest and brown pants. Most noticeably was a white wrist band with green lines.

"AHH! Shapeshifter!"

"We were fighting that robot because my arch-nemesis, Dr Eggman, attacked us. He seemed different though." Rook stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We discovered high levels of magic in this universe that was not meant to be here. Magister Tennyson sent us here to fix that."

When the portal opened, we saw rockets coming towards us. So I changed into Blitzwolfer to stop them. You know the rest." Sonic nodded.

"Eggman sounded as if he had two voices. One being his own and the second being female."

"Like when you turn into Alien X." Tails looked at the watch on Ben's wrist.

"What is this? It's clearly some advanced tech because I've never seen it before."

"It's called the Omnitrix and it can change me into lots of Aliens by rewriting my DNA." As Tails and Ben continued to talk Rook turned to Sonic.

Do you have any idea where this "Doctor Eggman" went?" Rouge pointed south-west.

"It looked like he was heading toward Halloween Zone. I don't know what he… or she's doing there but we should head that way." Sonic nodded.

"Halloween Zone it is then. Tails! Quit asking Ben one hundred and one questions and fire up the Tornado." Rook raised an eyebrow.

"The Tornado?"

"My Bi-plane."

Sticks eyed Rook.

"Why do you need a gun if you fix toilets for a living?"

…

The Tornado soared through the night sky on its way to Halloween Zone. Its six passengers rode on the inside and out, Tails, Ben and Rook sitting in the seats, Sonic standing on the wing, Sticks holding onto the fin and Rouge flying alongside. Rook seemed slightly worried about Sonic standing on the wing.

"I still do not think that is safe."

"Eh. I've taken a skydive from space. A little fall from here's nothing." Ben looked over the edge and shrugged.

"Yeah. I've also seen worse." Tails rolled his eyes before spotting their destination.

"There it is! Halloween Zone!"

Halloween Zone was a creepy place. It had Giant Pumpkins sitting on mountains and several tombstones were scattered around. Sonic grinned.

"Aright. Let's go!" He jumped off the plane and landed on the stone walkway. Rouge followed him while Tails landed the plane. When they regrouped the clouds in the sky had covered the moon. Tails shivered.

"I don't like this." Sticks laughed and slapped him on the back.

"We'll be fine Tails. It's not like things could get any worse." Sonic, Ben, Rook and Rouge face-palmed.

"Sticks. That is the worst thing you can say in a situation like this." He said as the ground began to rumble. A pumpkin with a face popped out of the ground next to them. Everyone froze, waiting to see what would happen next.

Several more popped up around them before the first pumpkin opened its eyes. It roared and pulled itself out of the ground. It had vines and shrubbery for its body and arms. Sticks screeched.

"Pumpkin People! What are we going to do?" Ben watched as the smaller pumpkins climbed out as well.

"We fight. I've been itching for a fight."

"No! What are you doing here?!" The twin voices echoed through the zone. Both Sonic and Ben whipped their heads to the source of the voice… Er… voices. Eggman, or Jack-o-Egg was floating in the Eggmobile not too far away. Sonic and Ben shouted at the same time.

"Eggman! /Charmcaster!" Sonic glanced to Ben.

"Charmcaster? Who's that?" Rook answered him.

"She is an evil sorceress who has a grudge on Ben's cousin Gwen. We have faced her on many occasions." Jock-o-Egg groaned.

"And here I was hoping to wreck havoc without you getting in the way. Looks like I have to use this fatso to take you down!" Jack-o-Egg pointed a finger and the Pumpkin People charged. Ben smirked.

"This is going to be easy. Time for a Smack-Down… Humungousaur style!" He put his fingers on the Omnitrix, picked an alien and slammed down the face that popped up.

Once the green light faded, Ben was replaced with a bulky red alien that looked like a robot. He had a water tank on his back that had pipes running to his mouth, a green stripe under it that led to a green belt with a white stripe and the Omnitrix Badge and what looked like a black eye mask. Rook seemed as surprised as Ben.

"Wha… What is this one? I've never…" he was interrupted by a vine smacking him in the chest. Sonic ducked under one and rushed over to Ben.

"So what does this one do? Does it have super strength? Flight?" Ben groaned.

"I… I don't know…"

"WHAT? We're risking our lives and you change into one that you don't know about?"

"Wait… No. I do know this one! It's Overflow! Man, it's been years since I've used this one." Sonic sighed.

"Well hop to it. We need to stop these pumpkins." Sonic ran to one of the smaller Pumpkin People and kicked it. The head flew off and shattered on the ground. Overflow aimed his water gun.

"If I remember correctly, you use water as your weapon." He let loose several balls of water at the big Pumpkin Person. They made a direct hit.

"Yes! Score!" He didn't celebrate for long. The steam cleared and the Pumpkin person seemed bigger and madder.

"Oh… well crud." He was hit by a vine whip and he went flying again.

Rouge kicked another Pumpkin Person and saw Overflow flying towards her.

"Look out!" She got out of the way just in time. The dust cleared and Overflow groaned.

"Ow. Ok. Water doesn't work." Rouge eyed him.

"You do know that they are plants right? They love water." Overflow slapped himself mentally.

"Of course. I forgot."

"From the looks of things, you only made it bigger." Overflow wracked his brain for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head.

"I got it! Get Rook and your friends to round up the smaller ones behind the big one." Rouge gave him a quizzing look.

"Why?" Overflow did the equivalent of a smirk.

"We're going to make pumpkin mush!"

"Ok. I think I see where you're going with this." Rouge flew back to the others to tell them the plan. Overflow ran back to the big Pumpkin Person and called out to it.

"Yo ugly! Over here!" The Pumpkin Person turned to Overflow and roared. Overflow aimed his water guns at it again and open fired. A stream of water flew out and struck the Pumpkin Person. It roared with delight as it grew bigger and bigger. Jack-o-Egg raised an eyebrow.

"What's Tennyson up to?"

Soon it was as tall as Way Big. Overflow smirked.

"Had your fill? How about a little Feedback for my troubles?" Overflow slapped the Omnitrix Symbol and there was another flash. In Overflow's place was a black alien with a green stripe down his front and gold battery bolts on his shoulders. He grinned.

"Let's hope its positive **Feedback**!" Feedback let loose a large electrical charge toward the monster. It screeched in pain. Water and electricity don't mix which shocked the Pumpkin Person. Literally. After a moment, it began to fall backward. Sonic, Rook, Tails and Sticks had rounded up the smaller ones like they were told to and saw the bigger on falling.

"Uh oh. Get out of the way!" Sonic ran to Sticks and grabbed her and ran out of the way while Rook, Tails and Rouge managed to get out of the way just in time. The smaller Pumpkin people looked up and gulped. The now giant Pumpkin Person fell down on top of the smaller ones, crushing the pumpkins. The large one shattered it's when it hit the ground. Feedback walked up to the group.

"Like a boss!" Rouge walked up to him and grinned. Then she grabbed him by the antennas and yanked him down to her eye level.

"Next time you pull something like that, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk properly. Got it?" Feedback nodded furiously.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good."

Jack-o-Egg screamed.

"No! They were supposed to defeat you!" Sonic grinned with his trademark smirk.

"Sorry. Didn't get that memo. Maybe next time?" He grinned wickedly.

"I guess that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He pressed a button on the Eggmobile and an even bigger version of the Jack-o-Bot they fought earlier, formed around it.

"Introducing the Pumpkin Smasher! Unlike the Jack-o-Bot, this one is drivable and it has better features. Together with my magic and this robot, I am unstoppable!" Feedback laughed.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a Conductoid at the moment? I can just suck up the energy from it and release it back at…" There was a flash and he changed back into Ben. "You. Ugh. Stupid watch." Jack-o-Egg smirked.

"Ha. You can't do anything to me. Since I have your precious friends with me, the Hedgehog can't attack me either." The small robots from earlier appeared out of thin air holding capsules with Sonic's friends. Amy cried out to him.

"Help Sonic!" Sonic grimaced.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?"

"By the name of the Plumbers, I place you under arrest!" Rook and Rouge appeared behind Jack-o-Egg. He swung around just in time to receive two feet to the face. The Pumpkin Smasher stumbled back from the hit. It didn't break the Cursed Pumpkin though. Jack-o-Egg laughed.

"Did you really think a simple kick to the face would break me? You are more stupid than I thought." He mocked as the Pumpkin Canopy came down over him. Rouge winked to him.

"Oh honey. Did you really think we were going to be the ones to take you down? We were just the distraction." Jack-o-Egg looked to Sonic and Ben. Sure enough, Tails and Sticks were nowhere to be seen. Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Ben. You up for a classic Hit-and-Run?" Ben grinned.

"Oh yeah. I've got the perfect alien for this." He dialed up an alien and slammed it down. Once the light disappeared again Ben was replaced by a blue speedy looking alien with a black bodysuit with a green stripe going down his middle. He had claws for hands, a blue and black tail and he stood on two balls. The alien grinned.

"Alright! The alien I wanted. XLR8!"

"XLR8? Sounds fast."

"You better believe it. I'm the fastest thing alive!"

"Whoa there. Slow down a little. That title already belongs to me."

"Oh yeah? First one to shatter the pumpkin gets the title. Deal?"

"Deal."

"321Go!"

Sonic and XLR8 zipped off in two different directions. Jack-o-Egg looked around wildly, looking for the two. Whilst doing so, he spotted Tails, Rook, Rouge and Sticks destroying the last of the small robots.

"No! How'd you…"

"Over here!"

The Pumpkin Smasher was hit from the left side, then the right. Jack-o-Egg growled.

"Eat rockets!"

"How about you? Hungry?" A rocket suddenly redirected itself toward him. It hit with a loud explosion and an arm of the robot was destroyed. This went on for a while until the robot was only the torso. Jack-o-Egg roared.

"Enough!" A blast of neon pink energy exploded around it. Sonic and XLR8 stopped just in time. Jack-o-Egg gnashed his teeth.

"Just because I don't have arms and legs doesn't mean I can't use magic! I will still beat you." XLR8 snickered.

"Oh yeah? Look behind you." Jack-o-Egg whipped his head around to see all of Sonic's friends and Rook standing outside their containment capsules. Amy growled.

"Nobody… and I mean nobody, takes me away from MY SONIC! CHARGE!"

It was madness. Amy was whacking the Pumpkin canopy, Shadow was throwing Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear at it, Blaze had managed to ignite it and Knuckles was beating the life out of it. Rook was standing to the side with an amused look on his face. XLR8 sweat-dropped.

"Are all your friends like this?" Sonic shrugged.

"Most of the time, they're happy."

Finally, Amy cracked the canopy open revealing a very worried Jack-o-Egg. She gave a "thumbs up" to Sonic.

"He's all yours Sonic." Sonic grinned.

"Bout time. Ready to crack it open?" XLR8 nodded.

"I was born ready." Both Sonic and XLR8 wound up their arms before charging at supersonic speeds toward Jack-o-Egg. The latter being very scared.

"NO! PLEASE! NOOOOO!" Sonic and XLR8's hand (And claw.) pierced through and came to a stop on the other side. After a few moments, the pumpkin shattered, reveling the true face of Eggman. Sonic and XLR8 fist-bumped as everyone cheered. Eggman slumped over as Sonic backtracked to him. He gently tugged on his moustache and he stirred.

"No mum… five more minutes…" Sonic chuckled.

"Baldy McNosehair… Time to get up!" Eggman cracked an eye open before jumping back in fright.

"Ahh! Oh. It's just you Sonic. What day is it?" Sonic grinned.

"Halloween night Eggy. You missed all the fun." Eggman sighed.

"Last thing I remember is sitting at my desk and something falling on my head through a portal. What was that?"

"Oh, just a cursed pumpkin that took control of you, kidnapped my friends, introduced us to Ben and Rook, attacked us with Pumpkin People and pissed off Amy. You know the usual." Eggman saw XLR8 change back into Ben and Rook standing alongside him. Eggman sighed.

"I was planning on trying to kill you on Halloween with a powerful robot but apparently someone tried to beat me to it. And why do my robots have pumpkins for heads?" Ben walked up to Sonic.

"Rook and I need to head back to Bellwood now. The magic levels have seemingly dropped and I want to grab a smoothie." Sonic grinned.

"Yeah. You should head back before Eggman finds a way to use you against us. But hey. It was fun teaming up with you. Maybe I'll see you around some time?" Ben nodded.

"Definitely. Thanks to you, I re-unlocked an old Alien of mine. I'll put him to good use."

"How long have you had that thing?"

"Six years. Still counting."

"Sweet."

There was a whoosh and a green portal opened up next to Rook. He smiled.

"Our ride home is here Ben. We should make like an egg and scramble. No offence Doctor Eggman."

"None taken."

"Wow Rook. You got an earth phrase right! I'm impressed."

"Thank you Ben. I'm still learning." Ben turned to Sonic.

"Until we meet again. See you round." Sonic smirked.

"Likewise dude. Catch ya!" Ben and Rook stepped into the portal and as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Sonic sighed.

"I've got a feeling I'll see that kid around some time. Only time will tell." Sonic looked up to the now visible moon as Knuckles finally began his ghost story.

…

"Oooh. I was hoping to do damage without Tennyson."

"…"

"You need to learn to be quiet some times. I don't need your two bobs worth."

"…"

Charmcaster listened to her bag intently.

"Attack him when he least expects it? Been there done that.

"…"

"Tried that too."

"…"

"Ugh… You're no help at all. I'll work it out." She watched as the sun rose up above the valley. She was leaning against a tree with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. She sighed.

"One day I'll get him. And his cousin too."

"My dear Charmcaster. What if I told you that there is a way to defeat him?" Charmcaster jumped and looked to her bag. It seemed to be bursting with black smoke.

"He will be taking part in a tournament sooner or later. We will strike then. I'd love to see what you can do." The bag laughed wickedly. Charmcaster grinned.

"Yes. Yes we will."

Sonic & Ben's paths will cross again soon in _Sonic and the Crossover Battle Royale_ so stay tuned for more Sonic and Ben action!

 **Fin! Phew! That was tough. It took me two days to write but I did it. I have to give credit to my brother, who helped me come up with the idea of the cursed pumpkin. He didn't want to help me but he still suggested things. You know, Brotherly love. It's such a pain sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my (Late.) Halloween Special. Also, just a quick note. Rouge's costume was based off her costume in the Sonic Runners Halloween Event.I will hopefully update other stories soon but no promises. I'll see you all next chapter of whatever! BlueTornado3275 signing off!**


End file.
